1000 Words of a Black Mage
by Izumi's Apprentice
Summary: After Lulu hears the lyrics to Yuna's 1000 Words she starts thinking about her past and other things. R&R!


Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story about Yuna's 1000 words and the characters in FFX and FFX-2.

Author's Notes: This is set after FFX-2, but there aren't any spoilers, I think. Well there is mention of Shuyin and Lenne, but nothing else. You can guess whose perspective this is in. **I suggest that you read the lyrics because the paragraph afterwards has a few things in it about those certain lyrics. I hope you enjoy!**

1000 Words of a Black Mage 

"I know that your hiding things

Using gentle words to shout to me

Your words were like a dream

But dreams could never fool me

Not that easily."

Those were the beginning lyrics to the song Yuna had sung in the Thunder Plains. I started thinking about why she was singing a song like that to the Youth League and New Yevon. I questioned myself: Why was Yuna singing about her personal past to strangers? More importantly why was she singing about her memories of _him_?

"_I acted so distant then_

_Didn't say goodbye before you left_

_But I was listening_

_You fight your battles far from me_

Far too easily" 

Why does that remind me of how I acted when Chappu left me to become a crusader and fight Sin? I…I never did say goodbye to him, I just let him go without a single word. I know that Chappu would have wanted me to be happy and he's probably happy that I found love in his brother, but still it doesn't feel right.

"_Save your tears_

'_Cause I've come back_

_I could hear that you whispered as you walked through that door_

_But still I swore to hide the pain when I turn back the pages_

_Shouting might've been the answer_

_What if I cried my eyes out and begged you not to depart?_

But now I'm not afraid to say what's in my heart" 

Looking back I wished I had cried and begged him not to go, but I know that would have been in vain. That was one of the similarities between the two brothers: hard-headedness. That and stubbornness. A few people have told me that I've change over the span of these two years and the pilgrimage months. Yuna has told me that my heart has lightened; Rikku says I'm not that cold-hearted anymore, and Wakka told me that I've become more friendly, I guess he's referring to my saying yes to dating him, and marrying him, and having his first child.

"'_Cause a thousand words_

_Call out through the ages_

_They'll fly to you even though I can't see_

_I know they're reaching you_

_Suspended on silver wings_

Oh a thousand words 

_One thousand embraces_

_Will cradle you_

_Making all of your weariness seem far away_

_They'll hold you for ever"_

Strange as it may seem, but I feel like these lyrics are fitting around my past with Chappu, and my feelings about all that has happened before and after his untimely death. I know that Wakka felt more than a little weird when we were going out, considering the fact that I had been engaged to his younger brother and still wear the ring; but instead of my ring finger on my middle finger. I feel a little ashamed that even after our wedding I'm still wearing Chappu's ring. Wakka says he understands that I wear it in memory of Chappu, but I can see through that façade easily.

"Oh a thousand words (A thousand words) 

_Have never been spoken (Oh…)_

_They'll fly to you_

_They'll carry you home (Carry you…)_

_And back into my arms_

_Suspended on silver wings (On silver wings)_

Yuna's whole affair with these Lenne and Shuyin characters is completely lost on me. I've not a clue as to what happened, but Yuna assures me that everything is sorted out now. Yuna has decided to stay in Besaid for a while. She tells me that she really missed Wakka and I. I'm sure she also wants to play with her nephew, of a sort. I know it's hard for her to stay in one place for too long, but I have faith in her. Rikku and their newest friends, Paine, Brother, Buddy, and Shinra are also staying in Besaid.

"_And a thousand words (Oh…)_

_Call out through the ages (Called through the ages)_

_They'll cradle you (Oh yeah)_

_Turning all of the lonely days into only days (Only days)_

_They'll hold you forever"_

That song really sums up my feeling about most everything, except there's nothing in those lyrics about moving onto the other brother and having his child. I know Chappu is happily watching me go through life from the comfort of those big fluffy clouds in Heaven. I know that he's happy that I moved on and if it hadn't been for his guidance, I'd probably still be dwelling in the past. I'm happy about my sister, my family and most of all my life.

"_Ohh… a thousand words"_

I want you to know one last thing Chappu. I still look forward to meeting you in the Farplane; just it's not as close as I used to wish it would be. I have a family to take care of now. Wakka really misses you and wishes that you could see our child. We hope to see you in the years to come.

**Love,**

**Lulu.**


End file.
